


In Search of the Polar Star

by Flaze (Flaze24)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaze24/pseuds/Flaze
Summary: With the approach of Alola's Polaris Festival, Sun is tasked with looking for the festival's titular "Polar Star". After enlisting Moon's help the two go in search of what this star could be, hilarity ensues.





	In Search of the Polar Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I've been a Pokemon Special fan for years and I'd actually been thinking of writing pokespe fics for a while, though this wasn't what I thought would be the first one I'd post. Either way I'm proud to present this oneshot to kittycollector as part of the Pokemon Special Discord Channel's own secret santa event. The oneshot itself is kind of short and it mostly works as a comedy piece but I wanted to write something fun that anyone could enjoy, and it also helped me get some practice in with Sun and Moon to boot.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and I want to wish you all a Happy Holidays.

“The Polar Star?” Moon asked as she and Sun walked through a trail deep in he forests of Melemele. The setting sun loomed above the trees, casting large shadows over them.

“Yep, it’s this tradition they have here in Alola during the winter,” Sun replied, eyes set forward as he walked alongside Dollar and En.

“Polaris Festival right?” Moon asked, a confident grin on her face as she remembered the book she had read on Alison’s traditions. “It’s a winter solstice festival that has all of the natives gather at Melemele. Dancers from all over the region also come to give their thanks to the Tapus for all o-“

“Bookworm til the end aren’t ya?” Sun interrupted, smirking back at Moon. The girl rolled her eyes at this and resumed her walking, holding on tighter to The Rowlet she held in her arms.

“Well all that aside, why are they sending you to look for the Polar Star?” Moon question, her voice brimming with curiosity. She knew that there had to be money involved in this matter. 

“I don’t know,” Sun shrugged nonchalantly, prompting a mischivious smile from Moon.

“Maybe you would if you read more. Just saying.” 

“Shut it,” Sun groaned, crossing his arms as he turned to glare at her. “All I know is that the guy that usually went to find it is injured and they needed someone else. They were willing to pay a pretty penny for that too.”

Straight and narrow as always, or at least that’s what Moon thought as she saw Sun laughing with excitement while holding a coin sign with his hand back at her.

“But anyways!” Sun called out suddenly, his body twisting and turning around as he pointed at Moon, his finger almost colliding with her face. “You’re here because I need someone to figure this things out.”

“Uh...I’m an even bigger outsider here than you, remember?”

Sun frowned at this, as if he had only just realized it. “Maybe I should’ve asked that quack professor after all.”

“That being said.” Moon continued. “I have been reading up on Melemele’s traditions, and I do think I can help keep you in track.”

“How?”

“Let’s be honest. Even without knowing more than you about this Polar Star I’d probably be able to find it faster.”

“Are you underestimating my abilities as a courier, Miss?” Sun asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Your record is spotty.”

“Fair,” Sun admitted begrudgingly.

“As for the second reason for why I had to tag along…” Moon’s hands quickly went for her bag, allowing her Rotom Dex float out of it immediately.

“Need my help?” The red handheld device asked cheerfully as it turn to Moon, completely avoiding eye contact with Sun.

“Wait wait wait. Doesn’t the Rotom Dex keep information on Pokémon?” Sun stated, confusion clear in his voice.

Moon sighed at this. “Did you really think the villagers would ask you to look for a Star?” 

“...now that you mention it,”

“And what Pokémon resembles a star?” 

“Staryu?” 

Moon rolled her eyes at this. “Try again.” 

“Oh. Minior!”

“Bingo,” Moon replied with a grin.

“But wait, aren’t Minior native to Ula Ula? And aren’t they pretty common?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“True. But this could be some kind of rare Melemele variant,” Moon pointed out, crossing her arms. 

“I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“Which is why I’m here,” Moon said proudly. “Anyways, Rotom, you have any info on that?” 

“Bsssstt.” The machine buzzed for a second as a large question mark appeared on its screen, only for it to vanish soon after. “I do have data on stories about a special kind of Minior seen only in Melemele.” 

“Oh?” 

“Apparently it stays floating far above the island during the year, guiding sailors and navigators through the night. It’s said that it usually descends upon the island around the time of the winter solstice,” he explained, moving its arm-like handles occasionally. “That’s all the information I have.” 

“Sounds like what we’re looking for,” Sun pointed out, putting his hands behind his head as he processed what Rotom said. 

“Now this is getting interesting,” Moon chuckled, her own mischievousness showing. “A subspecies of Pokémon that hasn’t been recorded? I can’t pass this chance!” 

“As there’s your twisted side again,” Sun sighed.

“Enough chatting. Let’s get walking!” 

***

The two continued their trek through Melemele’s eastern side, with the sun slowly descending, almost as if it was following along with their pace.

Eventually they ended up by a clearing st the edge of a cliff, whistling grass blowing with the night air as it stood clear of any trees.

“This is the place,” Moon muttered as she and Sun stood behind a set of branches, staring intensely at the clearing. 

“You really think so? Why would it be here?” Sun asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Moon.

“Minior like to float around in the sky, but they’re not seen in areas where their trajectories can be blocked,” Moon pointed out. “Therefore, if this one really does come then it has to be a spot devoid of any objects, Pokémon or people that might see it.”

“Eeeehh….I’m not sure I follow.”

Moon rolled her eyes at this. “Just watch for now.”

Almost as if on cuen their attention was taken by a bright light shining high on the sky. Sun, Dollar and En gasped in shock as they saw the light slowly descend towards the clearing. They all covered their eyes, the intensity of the light source enough to blind them.

“What the hell, it’s too freaking bright!” Sun exclaimed. Moon meanwhile tried her best to keep her gaze on the light, she had to pinpoint what it was.

Luckily she got her chance soon after. As soon as the light descended it’s shine began lowering, allowing her to get a better look at the source.

Much like she had predicted, what stood in front of them was a spherical pokemon made up of gaseous energy. It’s “eyes” were shaped like swirls reminiscent of galactic formations and there were small spikes sticking out all over its bodies.

However, what stood out about this Minior wasn’t just it’s light but it’s color. Minior usually came in different colors depending of what type of energy they had absorbed, but this was different. It’s color was a deep black with shining white dots that resembled stars and the tips of the spikes on its body glowed with luminiscente light, which Moon guessed was the source of its powerful shine.

“Fascinating,” Moon whispered to herself as she stood mesmerized by the unrecorded Pokémon.

“It looks completely different to any Minior I’ve seen,” Sun spoke out, prompting Moon to turn around and silence him by pudding her finger to her mouth.

“You’ll scare it away, we have to play it carefully,” she whispered as she turned back to the Minior. “I presume that it’s difference in color is due to it being farther into the stratosphere than normal Minior...it’s a strange thought but maybe it gets it from absorbing dark matter.”

“Dark matter?”

“A type of matter that’s found in space,” Moon replied quickly. “It’s one of the key components of it...I find it unlikely that something could actually be made up of dark matter, but there have been stranger Pokémon.” Moon stood quiet for a moment, tapping on her chin in thought. “That would mean that the tip of its spikes developed their shine to light it’s way through space, and the fact that it manages to be far enough to absorb dark matter means it doesn’t get debris like its counterparts.”

“Ugghhh, can you explain it in English please?” Sun groaned.

“It’s all just theories here, don’t worry about it.”

“Enough theorizing, let’s catch it!” Sun yelled as he moved Moon aside and quickly came out of their hiding spot, with Dollar and En following close behind.

“Wait, Courier!”

“Hey Minior!” Sun called out, instantly getting the cluster’s Pokémon attention, it’s mouth forming into a startled expression. “I’m Sun the Courier and I came to take you to the Polaris Festival,” Sun announced, a big smile on his. Face as he pointed at himself. Unfortunately, this only caused the Minior to retreat a bit.

“Can’t you listen for once,” Moon scolded as she walked out holding her hands out towards the Minior. She had to get it to move back toward them, otherwise she would miss her chance.

“I’m sorry about this,” she said towards the Minior, her voice coming out soft and calm in an attempt to reassure it. “I know we startled you. But like he said, we came her do we could take you to the festival.” She slowly walked forward, holding her hand out to the Minior as she did. “We won’t hurt you, I promise.”

The Minior glanced at the two for a moment, still seeming doubtful about their words. It went from Sun’s cheerful yet impatient grin to Moon’s calmer expression. Eventually it began floating closer to them.

However, right as Minior was approaching Moon’s hand a loud noise rang out from the forest, followed by a barrage of flame-like bullets that collided with Minior and sent it crashing to the floor.

“Get back, Miss!” Sun yelled out, quickly stepping in front of Moon and gritting his teeth as he glared in direction the bullets came from. “Who’s there!?”

“Are you okay?” Moon asked as she knelt down in front of the Minior, with Rowlet flying down to check on it with its beak. The star-like Pokémon let out a soft whizzing sound, allowing Moon to sigh in relief before taking out a Potion.

“Damn it, I thought we’d knocked it out,” came a rugged voice from the trees. Two figures proceeded to walk out from the forest their skull-like hats becoming clear to the two Trainers. “Oh...of course it’s these two,” The male Team Skull grunt groaned as he glared at Sun. “You guys are always getting in our business, yo.”

“Forget about that!” The female grunt exclaimed. “We gotta get that Shiny thing fer da boss, ‘member?”

“We have to protect Minior,” Moon whispered towards Sun, who simply smirked.

“Please, if it’s these two then we’ve already won.” Sun added with a laugh.

“What did ya say, punk!” Grunt A gritted his teeth in frustration before sending throwing another pokeball to the floor, this time sending out his Pyukumuku. “I’ll clobber you this time for sure!”

His Salandit hissed loudly, the lines going down to its tail lighting up as it spit out another barrage of flame bullets at Sun.

“Get’em En!” Sun ordered as his Litten’s own hairs spiked up before it released its own fire attack, this one colliding with the Salandit and creating a cloud of smoke around the two.

“Think I didn’t see that coming,” Grunt A’s laughter could be heard through the smoke, causing Sun to tense up. However, before he could do anything he was hit by a barrage of mud balls that hit him and Dollar square in the chest, sending the two flying back.

En noticed this and started running towards them, only for Salandit to slit right before him and slap him across the face with its tail, pushing the Litten back.

“We have to get out,” Moon whispered as she began making her way out of the clearing.

“Not so fast, girlie.”

Moon stopped in her tracks, her expression becoming serious as she turned towards the female Grunt, who had sent out her Salandit and Drowsee, both prepared to attack. “That guy might be a huge knucklehead, but I ain’t gonna fail when we got a task from da boss himself.”

“I just can’t catch a break can I?” Moon muttered as she glanced at Rowlet. “Stay back for now, okay?”

“What? Ya gonna fight me, bitch?”

“As a matter of fact...I am,” Moon grinned widely as she slid two pokeballs out and threw them forward, releasing her Mareanie and Grimer. “I also rather not rely on knuckleheads.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” the female Grunt screamed out, causing her Salandit and Drowzee to fire an onslaught of fire bullets and psychic pulses at the medic.

Moon saw this coming however and before her attacks could land her Grimer had already stepped up, hurling pieces of sludge out randomly to cancel out the attacks. “And now Mareanie,” Moon stated. 

And then realized that her Mareanie had actually been staring at the Minior in her arms all that time. “Hey, focus!” 

“Got you!” the Grunt yelled from the other side as Moon was thrown to the floor by one of Drowzee’s psychic way, the force of the hit causing her to let Minior go. “Serves ya right, nerd,” she laughed loudly as she walked over to the Minior. “You’re mine now, little star.”

The grunt started to reach her hands out for Minior, her fingers outstretching as they approached the star-like Pokemon. Then, she met resistance, as if her fingers were being kept from fully grasping the Pokemon. “Huh?” she muttered.

Right before she was sent flying out into the air by a powerful psychic force, her Pokemon gasping and turning back to see the direction she had been hurled towards as the Minior closed its eyes as tight as possible, the tips of its spikes shining even brighter than before.

“‘Serves ya right’ isn’t that what you say?” Moon replied, standing up from the floor. “Hey Courier. Isn’t it about time for _that_ to happen?”

“Huh?” Grunt A asked in confusion. He had been standing right before Sun, relishing in his supposed victory while En did its best to safeguard its Trainer and Dollar. “What’s she talking about?” he turned to Sun, who was now standing up and looking at his shirt.

“If you made this much of a mess on my shirt…” Sun muttered, a smirk on his face. “I don’t wanna see what you did to him.”

“H-oh…” the Grunt trailed off, fear slowly showing in his face as he and his Pokemon turned towards the Meowth that had fallen next to Sun.

Dollar was now standing, its face glancing down at the floor as its fur dripped with wet mud. It slowly raised its head, killing intent slowly radiating from the Pokemon as it fixed its now enraged red eyes onto the Grunt and its opponents, claws slowly sliding out and gleaming with the incoming moonlight.

“Get away!” The Grunt pleaded as Dollar jumped forward, its body moving like a blur as it raised its claws. Pyukumuku stepped forward, only for the cat to spin around quickly and kick it high into the air and into the sea behind them like it was nothing.

Then it was Salandit who stood forward, the Pokemon frozen with panic. It managed to somehow muster up the strength however and fired out another flurry of flames at the cat.

It didn’t work this time though. Dollar’s body moved instinctively, swiftly and effortlessly avoiding the fire. It appeared right before the Salandit, claw held back before it slashed forward, making the Salandit cry out in pain before another claw descended on its body, followed by a kick to its head.

The Grunt yelped, his voice breaking a bit as he tried to step back and ended up falling on his butt instead. “I-I give up, please call him back!”

“Sorry,” Sun shrugged. “Once he gets like this the only thing I can do is let him vent. Please bear with it.”

“Aaaaah!” the Grunt screamed as Dollar jumped on top of him and began clawing at his body.

“This isn’t going so well,” the female grunt groaned from the other side, rubbing her head as she stood up.  
  
“That’s certainly right,” Moon fired back. “Grimer, Mareanie. Do it.”

As if on cue, both of Moon’s Pokemon appeared in front of the Grunt, with Mareanie firing out a torrent of hot water at her Salandit while Grimer bit down hard on Drowzee’s head, both Pokemon squirming as they received the full onslaught. “You really shouldn’t have messed with us,” Moon spoke, her voice dripping with disdain as she held onto the Minior. “But it’s okay, you can pay for it in full now,” she added, a wide smile appearing on her face as she closed her eyes.

***

That night music, dancing and laughter filled the air of Melemele island as everyone in the vicinity gathered at Iki Town. Decorations had been set up all around the area and dancers were peforming effortlessly for the public.

Sun and Moon’s return to town had gone by smoothly, with Minior being received by the town and set up in the center of the festival, its brightness lighting the way for the celebration. “All right! that’s another 3000 Yen to my account!” Sun cheered as he feasted on some grilled berries, En and Dollar eating right next to him. “This time I didn’t even have to pay anything back.”

“And I got to get a good look at Minior,” Moon pointed out, petting Rowlet’s head as she looked at the partying townspeople. A small smile crossed her face when she gazed at the Minior, who in turn looked back at her. “You know, this festival’s actually pretty nice?”

“I know right? it’s way cooler than the parties around this time back in Kanto!” Sun laughed, leaning back on his seat for a moment. “Though I do miss the fried berries they always sold.”

“Yeah but there’s just something...mesmerizing about this. The fact that a Pokemon that’s rare and sought after would seek out to spend its time with humans like this, and that they wouldn’t try to catch it, I think that says a lot about Alola in general,” Moon explained, turning towards Sun and letting out a chuckle. “Seeing stuff like this that you wouldn’t see anywhere else, I’m glad I decided to stay here. 

“You say that, but you were totally banking on wanting to record information on the Pokemon,” Sun frowned.

“Yes, and I did!” Moon exclaimed.

“You certainly did,” the two trainers turned their heads as they saw Professor Kukui and Burnet making their way to them, with Kukui waving at them as he approached. “I just finished reading the data Rotom saved on it, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought such a fine specimen was in this island all along,” Professor Burnet pointed out, looking out towards Minior. “You two did good in recording it.”

“Speaking of, if you’ve been here for so long how come you hadn’t recorded anything on Minior professor?” Sun asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Oh...well you see, neither of us have actually ever been to one of these before,” Kukui replied with an awkward laugh, which his wife mimicked.

“You’re kidding,” Sun said incredulously, narrowing his eyes at the two.

“Well, when a scientist is deep in his research he tends to forget everything around him.”

“Sure.”

“Anyways! let’s go dance, we might as well enjoy this while we can right?” Burnet pointed out, mostly as an attempt to direct their attention away from the matter. She quickly grabbed Kukui’s hand, who willingly let lead to the dance floor.

“Can you believe that? and then he says I’m irresponsible,” Sun frowned, taking another bite from his berry.

“Well...it’s not like I can’t agree though.”

“You’re kidding right?” he sighed.

“But anyways, I actually want to give this a try,” Moon said, standing up from her seat. “Come on, let’s dance, Courier.”

“....eh, might as well,” Sun shrugged, lowering his plate and giving it to his Pokemon before he followed after Moon to the dance floor, Minior’s light shining over them as the music continued.


End file.
